digimon remastered
by ptdpdd
Summary: a story of six other chosen children
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm bringing you a Digimon fan fiction based around a group of 6 "chosen" children who have to help 6 other chosen kids save the world. Also this is my first time writing a first person story. I hope you enjoy.**

"Cameron hurry up, you don't want to be late on your first day of school!" "Hold on Bryan" the one yelling at me that's my big brother. He thinks he's the king of the house. Sometimes he acts like a spoiled child though, I think it may have to do with her gong to some stuck up private school. "Will you to stop being so loud early in the morning". "Well, tell him to hurry up Darrel. He listens to you" Bryan said. Darrel is my best friend. He goes to the same school as Bryan but his personality is completely different from Bryan's. Bryan's a kind and helpful person, everything I remember my dad being. That's why listen to Darrel more than anyone actually in my family. "I could always pour water on his head" Jessy said. "I could kick him in the balls" Jessica said. "Not necessary" Cameron said barreling down the stairs. "Cameron your shoes" Darrel said. Cameron goes out the door with a navy blue shirt, black shorts and a turtle print hoodie. A girl is running past Cameron's door when Cameron bolts outside. "Wait up Christina" Cameron said. "The girl slowed down. You need to speed up I don't want to be late" Christina said. Christina sped up and turned a corner. Cameron stood on the street by himself trying to catch his breath.

**Back in the house**

Bryan walked up stairs to his room and got his bag but before he left he noticed something was different. "Muchomon where are you?" Bryan said. "Ah, come on Bryan why can't I come with you?" Muchomon said. "Because the last time you went to school with me I almost got in trouble" Bryan said. "Fine I'll get out" Muchomon said. A red penguin with a yellow belly and stripes on its belly (if you want a better description look it up) came out of the bag. "Why don't I ever have any fun" Muchomon said. "I'll make you a deal, I'll take you out tonight and you can play for a little while" Bryan said. "Really" Muchomon said. "Yep, you just have to behave yourself" Bryan said.

**Back on the street**

I had just turned the corner and I was about to cross the street to my new school when I saw 3 boys playing Digimon with card readers on the playground. I rushed over to where the three boys were the three boys when I suddenly heard the bell ring. The three boys rushed towards the school across the street. I walked in the school looking for the principal's office. I walked in asked "excuse me, I'm a new student and I don't know what class I'm supposed to be in". "Just give me your name and I'll look up what class you're supposed to be in" a sectary said. "My name is Cameron Grant". "Ah yes, Mr. Grant, you'll be in Miss Asajl class I'll take you there" the same sectary said. "Thank you misses". "Such a polite young man" the secretary said. "Here we are, excuse me Miss Asajl" the secretary said. "What did Kazu do now?" Miss Asajl said. "For once this isn't about Kazu, you have a new student" the secretary said. "Hi, I'm Cameron grant and it's a pleasure to meet you all". "It's nice to meet you Cameron, I'm Miss Asaji you can take the empty seat next to Takato. Takato raise your hand so he knows where you are" miss asaji said. The boy who raised his was one of the boys I saw at the playground before school. I took the seat next him and he introduces himself to me. "Do you need anything else" miss asaji said. "No, bye" the secretary said. "Hello, I'm Takato; nice to meet you" Takato said. "Hey Takato do you play Digimon". "Yeah I do" Takato said. "Do you play Digimon" Takato said. "I sure do". "Really!" Takato said. "Yes". The first day of my new school was awsome. I made new friends who like to play Digimon and I couldn't what to get back home to tell Darrel. I was getting ready to leave when I was suddenly approached by Kazu. "I hear you play Digimon" Kazu said. "What of it". "Why haven't I ever heard of you?" Kazu said. "What are you getting at" "Kazu leave him alone" Kenta said. "Shut up Kenta! I hate that all of a sudden some so called Digimon player comes in and tries to steal Takato away from us. "Kazu said. "I'm not trying to steal anyone; all I ask was if he played Digimon. Now excuse me I have to get home." "Is there a problem" Darrel said. "Darrel, what are you doing here" I said with a sigh. "I came to get you, who are they" Darrel said. "Kids from my class" me and Darrel were walking home when he asked "do you want to race home". Of course me being younger, I lost the race but it did cheer me up. Once I got home I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. My heart was pounding like a drum from all the running. After cooling down I noticed a strange blue card on my floor. "_That's weird I've never seen that card before"_. I decided to swipe the card through the card reader on the desk to see what would happen. Suddenly the card reader started glowing. Then it changed into a phone looking device. _"Oh shit a _Digivice_" "that means I'm a Digimon tamer but what Digimon" _the screen on the Digivice said swipe image thru. I couldn't choose a Digimon that I wanted as a partner. So I took a picture of Ryudamonand a picture of Dorumon thru the Digivice at the same time. After I swiped the pictures a Digi-Egg appeared on my screen." _Amazing, my own Digi-egg_"

**I think this was a good chapter**

**Current main characters:**

**_Characters: Digimon_**

**Cameron grant**

**Takato**

**Darrel**

**Bryan:** **Muchomon**

**Jessy**

**Jessica**

**Christina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I plan on uploading each chapter in two parts each will be uploaded each day**

The next morning I woke up all excited to see my Digi-egg but to my surprise it had already hatched. "Aw it already hatched". "Cameron, breakfast is ready." Darrel said. "Be right there Darrel" _"I only wish I knew what happened to the Digi-egg". _Down stairs at the dining room everyone was lively especially Angelica that was usually sick. "So angelica do you think you could go to school today" Bryan said. "Yep, I feel much better brother". Angelica said. "That's good; I'll take you to school when I'm dropping off jess and Jessica" Bryan said. "Darrel". "What is it Cameron" Darrel said. "Do you think Digimon …" "Here we go again" Bryan said. "Bryan, don't do this now" Darrel said. "He needs to learn to grow up Darrel" Bryan said. "You mean grow up and be like you, someone who think there better than everyone else". "Now just wait …" Bryan said. "No I'm trying to always be positive and you keep ruining it! I hate you! I stomped back into the room. "You need to learn to watch what you say when it comes to Digimon you know his father and him did all that stuff together" Darrel said. "Angelica get ready" Bryan said. "I'll try and get Cameron out of his room" Darrel said with a sigh. "Cameron can I come in" Darrel said. "Is Bryan with you?" "No" Darrel said. Darrel walked in with a frown on his face. "You know you can't always take what Bryan says personally" Darrel said. "I don't care". "You don't have to I was just telling you" Darrel said. "What was your question about Digimon" Darrel said. "Well do you think that Digimon are more than data" "what gives you that idea". Cameron pulled out a Digivice and showed it to Darrel. "Where did you get this" Darrel said. "I found a strange blue card and I swiped it thru my card reader and it turned it a Digivice. _"How is this possible a new Digimon is running around somewhere out there"_ Darrel thought. "Darrel, you okay" "yeah, I'm fine. Well talk about this later; okay" Darrel said quickly. Darrel quickly rushed to his house and into his room slamming the door behind him startling the little blue Insectoid Digimon on the floor. "What's up Darrel" Tentomon said. Cameron has been chosen by a Digimon" Darrel said. "What's the big deal? You have me and I'm a Digimon" Tentomon said. You don't get it other people are going to go after him" Darrel said. "You want me to watch him" Tentomon said. "If you could" Darrel said. "Alright" Tentomon said. "Thanks" Darrel said.

**In Bryans room**

"Do you think that was wrong of me,FanBeemon?" Bryan asked. "You mean telling Cameron to grow up and forget Digimon" FanBeemon said. "Yeah" Bryan said. "I think it was just you looking out for your brother" FanBeemon said. "Last night I felt a weak Digimon presence" FanBeemon said. "We can check it out later" Bryan said. "FanBeemon can you keep an eye on Cameron today" Bryan said. "Ok "FanBeemon said. FanBeemon opens the window and flies out.

**Back in Cameron's room**

Cameron had just walked out of his room down stairs and out the house.

Ten minutes later

On my way to school I couldn't help but think of Darrel's reaction to my Digivice and the fact that my Digi-egg had hatch in one night. My Digivice started beeping in my pocket. It had an arrow on the screen pointing due west. _"Maybe it's my Digimon". _I followed the arrow to an abandoned building. I look inside I see a black haired African American girl had two Digimon in front of her. One was a snake shaped Digimon with a white muzzle and a purple body with a black cut over his left eye he had stubby legs and arms(Dorikyomon, OC) the other was a Babydmon. Standing in front of them was a Renamon and a red haired girl. The arrow on my Digivice pointed at Dorikyomon. The Renamon punched the spot where Dorikyomon had been standing. Seeing my partner nearly get flattened filled me with rage .I charged in the crumbling building and punched Renamon right in the side of the head. Renamon may have been a hard hitter but I hit harder. Renamon went flying into the wall raising a cloud of dust. Dorikyomon walked up to Cameron and said "you're my tamer, right". "Yeah, I am" "who am I" Dorikyomon said. "You're Dorikyomon and I'm Cameron". "Another newbie trainer, you people are coming out of the woodwork" Rika said. "Why are you attacking him? He hasn't done anything to you "I yelled at Rika. Renamon charged at me jumped in the air and yelled "diamond storm". Ice diamonds formed in front of her and charged at Cameron.

**Wow human vs. Digimon. Cameron just brought hell on himself. I wonder who wins. go to my forum ptdpdd forum( myforums/ptdpdd/5722508/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I know this isn't a daily update but at least it's a chapter. Let the story begin.**

Renamon charged at me jumped in the air and yelled "diamond storm". Ice diamonds formed in front of her and charged at me. I jumped out the way of the incoming icicles. "Why are you attacking us, Dorikyomon hasn't done anything to you" I yell. "Man, you really are like the others. Digimon are just data." The red head says. "There not just data! They have feelings just like we do!" I say. "Whatever. Renamon, get the little snakes data." "As you wish Rika."

Renamon continued to charge at me and Dorikyomon. I ran as fast as I could with Dorikyomon wrapped up in my arms. As I was running, I tripped over a fallen pipe. With my knee now bleeding we were easy picking for Renamon. Dorikyomon jumped in between me and Renamon with a fears look in his eyes.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon yelled and a stream of diamonds flowed from behind Renamon.

"Chibi metal dragon punch!" Dorikyomon yelled. Dorikyomon fist turned to the color of steel a purple aura surrounded the fist and he punched Renamon in the jaw. Renamon skidded back a couple inches before Dorikyomon punched her again. Dorikyomon kept punching the vixen until she was on the floor barely moving. "Dorikyomon finish this". Dori needed to finish this now or we would be pancakes. "Chibi Fire dragon roar"(obvious reference to Natsu from Fairy tail) Dorikyomon said. Purple Red fires poured out of his mouth and burned Renamon fur. A burnt bleeding Renamon picked up her tamer and teleported away. The building creaked very loudly. "Dori let's get out of here" I said. We rush outside to see the rest of the building collapse behind us. Dorikyomon wraps around my neck and teleports me surprisingly to my home. "How did yo know this is where I live" I said. "I don't know" Dorikyomon. "Dori, I want you to go spy on Rika Nonaka" I said. "Do you know where she lives at" I asked. "1 Nonko drive" Dori said. "Right, go now" I said. Dorikyomon curls himself up and disappears. He reappears under Rika's dresser. The golden vixen was sitting down on her tamers bed but didn't notice the presence of the snake. The golden vixen is being reprimanded by Rika. Rika: "Why do you always need my cards to win? You Shitty vixen" "I hate you I hope you know that!"

Renamon:" I'm sorry Rika I didn't mean to almost lose." "I will do better next time I promise!"

Rika: " You better if you don't I will kick you to the curb!" Rika storms out the room. The vixen sighs and starts stretching out on the bed until her hand touches something. From my point of view it looked like a notebook. Rika bust through the door, almost giving me a heart attack, she said something about a Digimon spawning near the house, and it was sort of hard to hear over my insane heartbeat. They ran out the room. Cameron told me to spy on them so I went through the door after them. I rounded the corner and standing there was the biggest airdramon I've ever seen. Renamon launch herself at it with full force. She used a power paw to only have her fist grabbed midair by the giant dragon's tail. Its teeth went deep into her arm and caused several holes in her arm. She started to bleed out from all the veins punctured in her now useless arm. Renamon was once again grabbed by the dragon's tail when suddenly Rika threw her card and D-power at the vixen. The red head stormed away. I couldn't watch anymore I came out of my hiding spot and jumped in the air. "Emerald dragon shimmering claw" I yelled. My fist became green and started shining an emerald color. My fist slammed into the dragons head and he was turned to data in a blast of green light. The vixen collapsed on the ground and started crying. "Renamon if you come with me I'm sure Cameron will let you stay with us" I said. Renamon looked up at me with a tear stained face. "Sure" she said. I wrapped myself around her neck and teleported her to Cameron's room. I was sitting on my bed reading a book when Dorikyomon and a crying Renamon appeared in front of me. "Holy fuck" I screamed. "Cameron can Renamon stay here" Dorikyomon said. "Sure, but HOLY FUCK YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME" I yelled. "What?" Darrel and Bryan said bursting into my room. The sight of Renamon and Dorikyomon made their eyes turn to the size of plates and make them take a step back. "YOU have Digimon" Bryan said in an annoying voice. "How do you have two" Darrel said shocked. "Uh…. Well…um… you... see". The next ten minutes I stood there explaining to them how I have not only one but two Digimon. "Oh so only on belongs to you, and the other one your letting stay here" darrel said. "Yes" I said. I could barely say the yes before everybody pocket started beeping. I pulled out my Digivice, likewise every other person in their room pulled out one to. "Wait why do you guys have Digivices" I said. "We'll explain it to you as soon as we take care of whatever" Bryan said anxiously.

**_TEN MINUTES LATER_**

A grey Renamon stood at the spawn point. "Sho" Renamon said surprised. "Renamon I have heard you have lost your partner I have come to take you back to the village" Sho said. "Why go back to some village when you could be my partner" Rika said to Sho. II punched her in her face. "how dare you throw away your partner and try to get a new one right in front of her, how dare you for trying to become partners with a Digimon of the same species, how dare you even show your face around me." I yelled at her. "How dare _you_ for putting your hands on me you _dirty black boy_" she retorted. I punched her again and this time I broke her nose. "Renamon I don't know where your village is but if want to be there I'm not going to stop you" I said. "So, Renamon stay here or go back to the village" Sho said. "I'm going to stay here with Cameron and Dorikyomon" Cameron said. My Digivice started glowing. It flew out of my pocket and into the air it stopped about eye level with Renamon. " _by proving your bonds to this boy you shall become one this boys Digimon, Cameron you also will now be able to tame Digimon by turning them into data or having them touch you Digivice, but you can't tame Digimon that already have tamers" _the Digivice said. The Digivice glowing even brighter until it was a violet color Digivice with a golden V on the top and blue hand grips on the side(fusion Digivice)the Digivice flew toward me stopped above my hands then dropped in them. "cool" was all I could say.


End file.
